Tu travailles trop
by Schizoid-Moon
Summary: Hanabusa, après avoir eu une discussion avec Kaname, a appris que les parents du Sang-Pur ont étés assassinés. Il décide de mener une rapide enquête en consultant les comptes-rendus des réceptions nocturnes organisées par sa famille pour trouver ceux qui pourraient en vouloir à celui qu'il aime. Sauf que Kain débarqua à ce moment-là, et trouve qu'il pense un peu trop à Kaname...


Disclaimer : Si c'était à moi, j'en aurais fait un yaoi. Et j'aurais fait crever Yuuki au tome 1 (pendant qu'il était encore temps). 'fin bref, Matsuri Hino nous a pondu la merveille originale et tous ses bishonens. *owi, owiiiii ! *

Warning : Yaoi, shounen-ai. Nan, shounen-ai. (décidément, cette partie « warning » ma fait un peu beaucoup chier.) Akatsuki x Kain et un soupçon minuscule de Takuma x Senri à la fin.

Rated : K/K+

Histoire : _contexte : SPOILER tome 6 (passé des Kuran)(LÀ ! VENEZ PAS DIRE QUE J'VOUS AVAIS PAS PRÉVENU APRÈS !). Z'avez qu'à lire le manga, bande de _**lézards du Kenya.**

Hanabusa, après avoir eu une discussion avec Kaname, a appris que les parents du Sang-Pur ont étés assassinés. Il décide de mener une rapide enquête en consultant les comptes-rendus des réceptions nocturnes organisées par sa famille pour trouver ceux qui pourraient en vouloir à celui qu'il aime. Sauf que Kain débarqua à ce moment-là, et trouve qu'il pense un peu trop à Kaname ces derniers temps...

_**« Tu travailles trop », ou « comment partir en délire yaoi à partir d'une situation normale et toute pure » by Schizoid-Moon. Enjoy :3 !**_

_**.o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o.. o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o.**__**.o0O0o.**__**.o0O0o.**__**.o0O0o.**__**.o0O0o.**__**.o0O0o.**__**.o0O0o.**_

_**Tu travailles trop...**_

Aido était assis sur son lit, au milieu des carnets de compte-rendus des réceptions nocturnes qu'avaient organisé sa famille. L'esprit toujours embué par sa conversation avec Kaname, quelques minutes plus tôt, il essayait de décrypter l'écriture en pattes de mouches de ses ancêtres. Il soupira.

" « _Hanabusa : Je... je peux vous posez une question ?_

_Kaname : Quoi ?_

_Hanabusa : Vos parents... Je couple Kuran... Pourquoi se sont-ils suicidés ?_

_Takuma : Idol chéri ! Ta question met Kaname dans l'embarras..._

_Hanabusa : Mais..._

_Kaname : Ça ne fait rien, Ichijô. Si tu me poses la question, c'est que tu as déjà avoir une idée de la réponse... _»"

S'en est alors suivit l'explication sur les morts des Sangs-Purs, qui ne peuvent mourir ni de vieillesse ni d'accident. Reste alors le suicide... et le meurtre.

" « _Kaname : Mes parents... ont été assassinés. _»"

Et à ce moment précis, Aido s'est juré de protéger cet homme, ce Sang-Pur. Une voix à résonné dans sa tête : « Tu devrais promettre... Seulement ce que tu es sûr d'être capable de faire... Arrogant. »

Il était arrogant, certes. Et amoureux. Mauvaise combinaison. Il est alors monté dans sa chambre et s'est étalé sur son lit au milieu des invitations aux bals de minuit.

Des pas dans le couloir. Hanabusa leva à peine la tête de ses bouts de papier. Akatsuki rentra dans la pièce sans toquer – la porte était grand ouverte. Il portait dans ses bras un gros bouquet de roses.

« … Tu fais quoi ? C'est quoi tous ces trucs non-identifiés étalés sur ton lit ?

- Ce sont les comptes-rendus de toutes les réceptions nocturnes organisées par la famille Aidô... Ainsi que la généalogie des principales familles qui y ont assisté. »

Akatsuki se contenta d'écouter sans rien dire. Il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire et paraissait un peu déçu.

« Je vais chercher qui, parmi elles, pourraient en vouloir à la famille Kuran... et je découvrirais le secret de maître Kaname. »

Kain resta impassible quelques instants, soupira discrètement – en réalité cette histoire lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête – puis répondit :

« Plutôt inquiétant comme histoire...

- Je sais... mais... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Kain ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait rien à faire de la mort des parents de Kuran, il haïssait que son cousin se soit juré de le protéger... Il haïssait...

De savoir qu'il en aimait _un autre_.

Le plus âgé soupira. Il déposa son bouquet sur la grande table de nuit, puis s'assit aux côtés de son cadet sur la couette moelleuse.

« C'est sordide, tu ne trouves pas ?, demanda Aido.

- Non. », répondit franchement Akatsuki.

Hanabusa écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Mais... Mais tout l'heure tu as dit que... !

- J'ai dit ça pour te faire plaisir.

- Mais maître Kana-

- On s'en fout., le coupa sèchement le roux. »

Aido eut un air profondément choqué.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Tu te rends compte que...

- Je déteste te voir l'idolâtrer. »

Aido se tut. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kain ne voulait pas qu'il... ?

« Je déteste te voir l'aimer. »

Les yeux d'Hanabusa s'exorbitèrent et il demanda d'une petite voix cassée :

« Mais... Pou-pourquoi ?

- ... »

À ce moment-là, un petit sourire étira furtivement les lèvres d'Akatsuki. Il se tourna vers le blond estomaqué et lui dit :

« Tu es peut-être un génie, mais en ce qui concerne ce genre de choses, tu as dix wagons de retard...

- Quel genre de ch... ? »

Il fut coupé par une bouche chaude se posant contre la sienne. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il en rêvait pas, loucha comme un idiot pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'une illusion d'optique ni d'une hallucination visuelle, le résultat était le même : un roux fougueux mais délicat qui se faisait une joie de profiter de sa naïveté et de ses lèvres fraîches. Aido sentit une larme glacée rouler le long de sa joue, il se demanda encore : POURQUOI ? Pourquoi son premier baiser n'était pas celui dont il rêvait ? Celui avec l'_homme dont il rêvait _? Pourquoi briser ses rêves maintenant ?

Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible. Ses bras pendaient lamentablement le long de son corps et il n'y sentait plus la force d'éloigner son cousin. Il essaya d'imaginer que Kaname l'embrassait. Akatsuki allait le haïr, mais il se sentirait mieux. Il tenta de se représenter Kaname, avec ses légères boucles brunes, son visage fin et ses yeux carmin... Et pourtant, il n'y parvint pas. Même les paupières hermétiquement fermées, il ne pouvait que s'imaginer Kain. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'Aido aurait attendu de Kaname que cela le déroutait. Le baiser était très doux et relativement chaste, bien que parfois Kain s'amusait à lécher les lèvres entrouvertes par la stupeur. Un souffle chaud lui balayait le visage, leurs respirations hachées qui rendait leur baiser de plus en plus ardent. Aido sentit la main de Kain effleurer ses côtes, caresser sa taille puis agripper ses hanches pour le plaquer contre lui. Le roux les fit doucement basculer sur le lit, s'allongeant sur le côté en se soutenant sur le coude. Ainsi proche de lui, Hanabusa sentait battre le cœur de son cousin contre sa propre poitrine. C'était quelque chose d'inédit pour lui... Et comme Akatsuki semblait tout à fait disponible à se faire câliner, Aido en profita et passa une main timorée sous la chemise de son aîné. Il posa sa main fraîche contre la peau chaude du torse de Kain. Il sentait encore plus pertinemment les battement du cœur de son cousin. Il déplaça sa main libre dans le cou d'Akatsuki et ses doigts se perdirent dans sa tignasse rousse. Du bas de la paume, il pouvait sentir pulser le sang dans sa jugulaire.

Ils durent casser le baiser, à bout de souffle, et Aido enfouit sa tête contre la gorge de son cousin. Il avait honte.

« … J'ai été stupide..., souffla-t-il.

- Mh, oui., rit son aîné en embrassant ses joues mouillées.

- Arrête de te moquer ! », geignit Hanabusa.

L'aîné ne put retenir un rire, puis s'affaira à décrire la ligne de la mâchoire du plus jeune jeune du bout des lèvres. Aido étendit le cou pour dévoiler sa gorge.

Il voulait que Kain lui offre ça... et après il ne demanderais plus rien à part de l'amour. Akatsuki comprit aisément le message. Soutenant délicatement le menton de son cousin entre ses doigts, il entreprit d'attendrir la peau pâle du blondinet et fit glisser sa langue chaude le long de la jugulaire offerte. Aido en put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de bien-être, puis un cri aigu s'échappa de ses lèvres quand les crocs de Kain percèrent la fine barrière de sa peau. Il rejeta encore plus la tête en arrière en grognant de plaisir.

Akatsuki cessa de boire devant cette réaction et Hanabusa lui lança un regard interrogateur. Kain se lécha lascivement les lèvres.

« Tu devrais garder ce genre de gémissement pour une autre activité que je compte expérimenter bientôt... _Très _bientôt... »

Un cri de surprise faillit sortir de la bouche d'Hanabusa, mais seul un hoquet silencieux l'agita.

« Tu vas me... ?! »

Akatsuki embrassa encore une fois le plus jeune.

« Tu es à moi... Je suis à toi. Autant sceller ça de manière officielle... »

Aido baissa les yeux et rougit.

« Mais je... Je ne l'ai jamais fait...

- J'espère bien !, gronda l'aîné.

- Et je... J'ai un peu.. peur. »

Akatsuki sourit, enlaça au plus près son amant et posa ses lèvres dans ses boucles blondes.

« C'est normal... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais très attention. Je serais très doux, c'est promis. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser... Ai-chan. »

Aido rougit à l'entente de ce surnom. Kain l'aimait... Il l'aimait... C'était parfait.

« Tu as l'air songeur, Hanabusa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- … Avant, je m'imaginais comment ça ferait si Kaname m'embrassait...

- Et alors ?

- Ben... je me suis imaginé ça pendant des années et là... J'ai tout oublié... En quelques minutes.

- Si on était dans un shôjo, je dirais que c'est le pouvoir de l'amour entre deux cœurs purs sous une pluie de pétales de cerisiers alors que la pluie tombe et que les amoureux s'abritent sous leur parapluie, une connerie dans ce genre...

- C'est niais.

- Le sang, c'est bien mieux.

- …

- Tu as soif ?

- … Oui, fit Aido en hochant la tête. »

Kain pencha la tête pour dégager sa gorge. Hanabusa planta ses crocs dans la peau chaude du roux. Instinctivement, il s'agrippa encore plus à lui. Il noua ses jambes aux siennes.

L'odeur du sang emplit la maison.

Takuma se lécha les lèvres en pensant à celui de Senri.

**.o0O0o.****_.o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o.. o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o..o0O0o.___****.o0O0o.**_**.o0O0o.**__**.o0O0o.**__**.o0O0o.**__**.o0O0o.**__**.o0O0o.**_

… OS commencé à 22h, terminé à 00h07... excusez-moi pour les fautes, à cette heure-là je n'ai plus l'esprit très clair...

Allez...

*se traîne comme une limace jusque à son lit *

DODO.

J'invite tous mes amis vampires, chats-mutants, zombies, démons en tout genre et même TOI, qui que tu sois, derrière ton n'écran de n'ordinateur à reviewer cet OS, si ça vous a plut, qu'est-ce que vous pensez que je dois changer ou améliorer dans mes fics...

(= Whoa, je deviens modeste, les gens !)


End file.
